


OUAT Peter Pan Imagines°°

by VRomanova



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VRomanova/pseuds/VRomanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since I can't get enough of OUAT Peter, I'm gonna do some imagines bout the hottie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What If

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person: Liea /pronounced laya/

"Seriously Leia."

"YeS! What if your really were a type of leprechaun!"

"I'm not a leprechaun."

"But what if."

"*sigh*"

"What if everytime you danced you shrunk but you didn't know."

"Wouldn't I notice everyone around me become giants?"

"Yes but, what if you shrunk everything around you too without you or anybody noticing! That's something to think about."

"Lei /nickname/ I really don't think so."

"Pete, I really do."

....... A moment of silence........

" *GASP* What if you chocked to death! I would totally take over for you!"

"There isn't even the tiniest, smallest bit of a chance of that happening."

"You dying or me taking over?"

"Both."

"Boo."

"Boo?"

"BOO BOO! *explodes with laughter*"

"You aren't normal."

Leia: *still chuckling* Normal is for nannies."

Pan: *rolls eyes but begins laughing too* "

After the laughter has died down the both just still in silence.

"WHAT IF WE ARE A DREAM AND WE JUST THINK THIS IS REAL LIFE!!"

*Peter flies away*

*shouting after him* " You just know I'm right!!"


	2. Erries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hottie x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best but I finally updated!

Alright. Imagine this:  
Peter and you chilling in his tent with a big ass bowl of -erries. Strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, hell, even cherries 'cause why not? Peter has his arm around you as you guys relax on his bed and watch tv on the laptop you brought with you to Neverland. Now your probably thinking, is there WiFi on Neverland? Well there wasn't but anything for you! It was your turn to pick so you guys are watching (show/movie/clips). Peter looks over at you and smirks affectionately. He leans down and begins leaving butterly kisses your cheek. You, however, are very intently into the film and -erries. Any other time Peter would have your attention pretty quickly but not now. 

"Love. LOVE! Pay attention to me!"

You turn your head to him slightly while keeping you eyes on the screen..

"Okay, what?"

"Really?" *poker face*

"Peterrr... It's the -erries. Gotta have the -erries."

"But what about me?!"

"....have some -erries."


End file.
